


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Made [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Made Trailer, Alternate Universe - Mob, Car Chases, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mob Boss Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Taeyang-centric, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Big Bang Ensemble/Big Bang Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang Ensemble
Series: Made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545124





	Untitled

**9:25 AM**

"Good morning Youngbae-hyung."

_Huh?_Youngbae cracked his eyes open to see Seungri looking down at him with a huge smirk on his face."You know the backyard isn't the most comfortable place to sleep,especially so close to the pool."The younger said.Youngbae lifted his head,and sure enough to his right was the pool in their backyard.

"Huh."He said."I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep outside."


End file.
